To Paint Sesshomaru
by Sakky-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru has left his little group to go walking on his own. But when he finds a sketch book lying on the ground and looks through and sees beautiful drawings, he discovers that it belongs to Kagome and begins to get interested in her and her art.
1. Chapter 1

**Painting Sesshomaru**

**Chapter One**

I would like to point out a few things before getting started.

First: I am only going to say this once, I do not hold any claims of Inuyasha and never will.

Second: I am going to have Sesshomaru be a little OC so please don't hate me because of it.

Third: I really hope you enjoy the story!

-Sakky chan

Date= June 9, 2009

Time=1:55 AM

Word count for this chapter= 2311

It was a peaceful forest that Sesshomaru and his three followers were walking through. Rin was skipping around singing good things about Sesshomaru. Jaken kept his arms crossed with the staff of two heads leaning on his shoulder. He tried to ignore the childish girl but it was getting to be to hard.

"Rin the most faithful follower to her lord Sesshomaru will follow him forever!" Rin sang out. Jaken coughed which made Rin stop her dancing to look over at Jaken.

"Master Jaken, are you sick?" Rin asked sweetly

" Why do you ask child?" Jaken glared at Rin.

"Well it sounds like you have a frog in your throat!" Rin laughed to self as she continued to walk.

"How am I to have a frog in my throat?!" Jaken yelled out Rin laughed again then continued to sing her song. Jaken glared at Rin's back for a moment the a idea got into head. He smirked and called out to Rin.

"I am more faithful to Lord Sesshomaru than you could ever dream to be you human fool!" Squatted out Jaken. Rinl frowned at Jaken, she then turned and place her hands into her sleeves and started to walk back wards.

"Just because you have been with Lord Sesshomaru longer Master Jaken, doesn't give you the right to spout such things." She smirked and glanced at Jaken " Besides Ah-Hun respects me more than you would ever dreamed to be respected and Lord Sesshomaru has been with him the longest so that MUST mean that Lord Sessomaru likes ME the BEST!"

Jaken opened his mouth to retort but their leader, Sessomaru had, had enough.

"Rin, Jaken" Sesshomaru stop walking never looking behind him.

"Yes Lord!" Responded their two little voices.

"Set up camp here. Jaken start the fire and get Rin something to eat." Sesshomaru then continued walking into the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the others were worn out. They had just gotten done fighting a demon and were still covered in his blood. They had decided that they would keep going on their journey till the had reached a hot spring because the village they had left was mostly destroyed by the demon.

" Inuyasha are we their yet?" Shippo whined as he rode on Kagome's shoulder. " I think if we keep walking any further this blood is never gonna get off!" Inuyasha ear twitch and he nodded his head.

"Don't worry we should be there in a bout one hour." he could hear the two girls behind him groan. Miroku let out a cough to get Inuyasha's attention.

"You know Inuyasha, why don't we let Kagome and Sango go on Killia. That way when we get there , the spring will be ready for us to use and Kagome can get dinner ready."

" Miroku that is a great Idea!" Kagome answered!

" I don't see anything bad about that ... take Shippo with you and Sango," Inuyasha stopped and looked behind him "Make sure Kagome doesn't get into any trouble." Sango smiled and nodded her head. Then she and Kagome got on Killa and headed towards the spring.

After they had got to the spring Kagome Shippo and Sango did not hesitate. They quickly stripped and got into the nice warm water.

"Awww." Kagome sighed as she sank into the water "This feels great!" Sango smiled and giggled.

"Kagome you always say that at every hot spring we go to." Sango dunked her head in the water then reached out to get the shampoo that Kagome got from her time.

"Well, its because it feels so great after fighting and walking all day to take a warm bath makes all your tight muscles relax!" Kagome retorted. as she was a bout to start scrubbing her own hair.

"Kagome?" Shippo called out.

"Hmm?"

"Can you wash my hair? I like how you do it." Shippo looked at her with puppy eyes. Kagome only giggled and motioned him over with her soapy hands. Shippo smiled and swam over to her lap. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Kagome's tender finger tips began to rub his scalp.

Once Sango was done, she stepped out of the water. She was about to get back into her close when she realized about the blood. She set them down and looked at Kagome's bag.

"Hey Kagome do you still have that extra pair of clothes that you call Pjs?"

"Yeah," Kagome called out as she was finishing up cleaning Shippo. "They are in the bottom part of the bag. Could you also pull out a change or clothes for me and Shippo?" She asked.

"Sure thing!" Sango replied as she dug into the large yellow book bag. She pulled out a white collared shirt with pink sleeves and a pair of pink shorts for her self. She then pulled out a shirt that was just big enough for Shippo that had a picture of a candy wrapper on it. After she put clothes on Shippo and her self she lade out a similar pajama set of hers for Kagome but instead of pink sleeves and Pink shorts they were baby blue.

"Are you coming Kagome?" Sango asked as she lifted the yellow bag.

"Not yet, I still haven't cleaned myself and I want to wash our clothes. You go on ahead Sango and set up camp." Kagome replied as she was scrubbing her hair.

"all right, I leave killa and your bag here with you. I'm just going to take your cooking gear and your matches to set up camp then. Come on Shippo" Sango then got up with the supplies she wanted and walked away with Shippo close behind her. As soon as Kagome was sure that she was a lone she went under water to start rinsing her hair.

Once she was done washing her self and washed their clothes Kagome looked around and just realized how beautiful spring it was.

There were large rocks at the right side of the spring with lilly pads all around and a small water fall next to it. Soon an idea popped into her head.

'I have a big project due for art class next week, this would be a great scenery to sketch!' Kagome then quickly hung up the clothes to a tree near by and went into her bag and pulled out her sketch pad and sat by the tree where the clothes hung on. Killa walked over and laid herself down next to Kagome and went to sleep.

As she drew she closed her self off to the world and let her feeling pour from her pencil on to the paper. That was exactly how Inuyasha found her. Miroku and Inyasha were with Sango and Shippo for a while. They had even already ate. When Kagome had still not had even returned Inuyasha began to worry then walk to the spring, only to find Kagome sitting crossed legged under a tree concentrating hard on the spiral. Killa looked at Inuyahsa for a moment before getting up and making her way back to her mistress. Inuyasha watched Killa leave then turn his attention back to Kagome, who was still drawing.

" Kagome.... Hey Kagome..... Kagome!" Inuyasha sighed and walked up close to Kagome. When he stood right above her, he stared at her for a long minute.

"Kagome" She didn't look up. Inuyasha glared down, he was starting to lose his patience. "WENCH LOOK AT ME!" He yelled. Kagome jumped and pressed her pencil down to hard breaking the lead.

"Oh Man!" Kagome whined. She then looked up and noticed Inuyasha standing above her with his arms crossed glaring at her."Oh, hi Inuyasha." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Don't you 'Hi Inuyasha' me!" he reached down and pulled Kagome to her feet. Kagome was surprised by this act and dropped her sketch pad. "Come on we have been waiting for you, we just got done eating and Miroku and I have been waiting for you to be done with what ever you were doing so we could bath." He then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist before she could reply and began to pull her towards camp. Kagome smiled and let Inuyasha lead the way, leaving her sketch pad behind.

-------------------------------------

Sesshomaru been walking for a while when he smelled his brother close by. His eyes narrowed and walked into the direction of his brother scent. He was surprised to hear the small water near by.

'I never knew that, that half-demon even bath.'

When he entered the clearing he only found his half brother's and the rest of his group's clothes.

'Is the group in the nude or something?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He then spotted a Sketch pad at the base of the tree. Curiosity getting the best of him he picked up the pad and flipped through the pages and many pages covered in colorful drawing of Inuyasha's group and land . The last page was the only one that wasn't colored yet. He looked at the picture and noticed how detailed it was. He then looked up and noticed that it was a sketch of the spring he was standing in.

'I have never seen any kind of art like this before. Its very good." He smelt the book and got the scent of roses and vanilla. It was the living prietesses scent.

'what did she call her self' Sesshomaru paused and sighed. It didn't really matter. He was about to set it down when he heard the restring sound of bushes near by. He dropped the pan and pulled out his sword Tokijin. He was somewhat surprise to see the Priestess he was just thinking about come forth. Kagome gasped to see Sesshomaru standing there with her sketch pad on the floor.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome kept walking till she was three feet away from the Demon she was speaking to. Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and slowly slide Tokijin back into it's sheath.

"I don't believe that I have to ask you were I can go priestess." Sesshomaru then bent down grabbed the sketch pad and held it out for Kagome to retrieve. Yet, Kagome just stood there, she was unsure of what to do. Sesshomaru sighed and glared at the girl.

"Girl I am not holding my arm for you to stare at. I am trying to give you back your book." Kagome frowned but walked up to Sesshomaru and slowly took her pad from his hand.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"What are you doing out her priestess?" Sesshomaru let his hand fall to his side as he stared at Kagome.

"Its Kagome not girl and I was coming back here to get my and my friends clothes. Inuyasha doesn't like the spare I gave him and Miroku feels uncomfortable wearing pants apparently" Kagome giggled to her self. Sesshomaru glanced back at the clothes flapping against the wind then stepped a side to let Kagome go through. Kagome nodded her head then walked over to the tree. She set down the pad and started to get the clothes down. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for a moment. Her shirt was riding up to get a view of her smooth back. He then looked down at little lower to notice that her blue shorts wear a little longer than her short skirt and tight around her bottom but still showed a nice view of her smooth long legs. He shut his eyes for a moment then walked up and stood a little ways beside Kagome and watch her reach up taking down one article of clothing at a time.

"What happened to your group's clothes pre.... Kagome" Kagome smirked as she grabbed Shippo's pants.

"We fought a large rat demon in some village and got its inside's all over us, and since half of the village was destroyed we looked for a nearby spring to bath and wash our clothes." Kagome replied. It became silent again. Kagome felt a little uneasy with Sesshomaru watching her but tried her best to ignore him.

"I saw the pictures in to book. They are fairly good for a human." Kagome paused and look over at Sesshomaru. A small blush appeared on her face. She quickly looked at Shippo's shirt she was folding. She missed the smirk that Sesshomaru held.

"E- even thought it is rued to go through people's belongings... th- thanks. Its not done yet though I still have to color it. I plan finishing it in a couple days. " Kagome set down Shippo's shirt and tried to grab the last thing that hung in the tree, Inuyasha's shirt, but it was to far to reach. Kagome was just thinking she would have to climb the tree when she noticed Sesshomaru had grab the shirt and dropped it in her hands. Kagome looked up and was about to thank him when he turned and began to walk away.

"I would wish to see the drawing when you are finished Priestess." Sesshomaru did not wait for Kagome's reply as he continued to walk into the darkness. Kagome Blushed harder this time. She shook her head and quickly grabbed all the clothes and the sketch pad and ran back to camp.

Well that's all I have for now. Please reply, I want to know what you think of it! I plan on writing more that this amount in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Painting Sesshomaru**

**Chapter two**

WOW!! I never expected to have so many people read my story! Thank you to all who left reviews, I really do feel grateful for each one I received!

Now I am going to leave you alone, so you can enjoy.

Hope you like it!

-Sakky-chan

-------------------------------------------------

LAST TIME:

_Kagome set down Shippo's shirt and tried to grab the last thing that hung in the tree, Inuyasha's shirt, but it was to far to reach. Kagome was just thinking she would have to climb the tree when she noticed Sesshomaru had grab the shirt and dropped it in her hands. Kagome looked up and was about to thank him when he turned and began to walk away._

_"I would wish to see the drawing when you are finished Priestess." Sesshomaru did not wait for Kagome's reply as he continued to walk into the darkness. Kagome Blushed harder this time. She shook her head and quickly grabbed all the clothes and the sketch pad and ran back to camp._

---------------------------------------------

As soon as Kagome was back in the camp clearing, she let out a sigh and leaned against a tree and looked at the bundle of clothing and the sketch pad that she held close to her chest.

'I still don't know weather I should feel honored, flattered, or scared out of my mind with what Sesshomaru just did.' When she heard her name being called out she looked up and say Inuyasha standing in front of her wearing gray baggy pants and a red shirt with white lettering that had said in capital lettering "BITE ME"

"Wench are you starting to lose your hearing?" growled out Inuyasha with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the dusty ground.

"Heh," Kagome blushed and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. "Sorry, here are your clothes." Kagome went closer to the fire to see and pulled out Inuyasha's clothing.

"About time." Inuyasha mumbled as he snatched his clothes from Kagome's hands.

Kagome frowned and mumbled out the word "sit" softly making Inuyasha fall face forward to the ground.

"Woman, I have just about had it with you using that word!" Inuyasha ground out.

"Well, then say thank you every once in a while. That way I wont have to say 'it' all the time then." Kagome retorted. Miroku knowing that the conversation that Kagome and Inuyasha were in was going for the worst, decided to have his turn in the battle field.

"Kagome, If you could hand this humble monk his clothes," Miroku knelt in front of her with puppy eyes "I would also gladly accept your offering to bear my children." All of the sudden a sharp object was thrown at the back of his head he turned to see Sango glaring at him while she was waxing her sword with kirara curled up next to her.

"Monk I think its best if you stay in the clothing that you are wearing now so that every woman in Japan can know you are a pervert." Sango announced flatly.

"Aw, my fair Sango!" Miroku exclaimed dramatically while placing his cursed hand over his heart "Your words cut in to my heart!"

Though even without saying any thing, everyone, except for Miroku, agreed with Sango. Only because His shirt was purple that had, in bold letters "**Caution I'm a pervert!" ** And his long black, baggy shorts with the words "Womanizer" on his back side.

Kagome giggled and handed Miroku his clothes, then watch both Inuyasha and Miroku walk out the the clearing. She then turn back to the other clothes and return them to Sango and Shippo the went to her back pack and dug out a little green box. After that she grabbed her sketch bag and sat her self down on her sleeping bag that Sango had rolled out for her.

"Hey Kagome," Sango asked after Kagome was done getting comfortable. Kagome looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What was taking you so long? Both times you had been at spring you were gone for a long time .... is something wrong? "

"Oh no, Sango!" Kagome laughed as she waved her hands to emphasize "The first time I was drawing the hot spring for my art class, and the second time" Kagome paused and blushed then quickly shook her head "The second time, my scarf that goes to my uniform came undone and started to drift away and I chased after it and .... well.... slipped."

Both were silent for a moment. Sango was taking in the information, and Kagome was praying hoping that Sango believed the last part of her story. She was relieved when she watched Sango smile and let out a small laugh.

"I swear Kagome, some times I forget that you are from the future! You can be so clumsy sometimes!" Kagome let out a small frown but Sango laugh got the best of her and soon both were laughing. The only one that was not laughing however were the gold eyes that glowed from the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------

Every man, or demon, knows when to put curiosity aside and to keep going. That is for every demon or man that didn't go as Sesshomaru and wasn't the lord of the West. As soon as He walked out of the priestess eye sight, he stood in the darkness concealing his scent and watched ever move that she made. Also, Sesshomaru was a demon of morals, He didn't think that it was right to leave what ever held his interest in harms way. As he watch Kagome run threw the woods back to her group, He followed suit. Yet, in a way, he seemed to glide through the trees, never once taking his eyes off of her.

When she finally stopped, and leaned her self against a tree. He took note of how her raven black hair seemed to glow in the moon light and how her blue eyes seem to look as if they had stored star dust because they twinkled from the fire's glow. Her clothes tight to her skin showing enough cleavage and musicales that she had built after being with her group for so long.

The way that Sesshomaru thought of the girl, no, woman, made him frown and clear out those thoughts from his mind. His thoughts were cleared away when he heard a thud. Sesshomaru looked at the camp ground from the tree he was standing in to find his idiot half brother laying face down. He raised his eye brow in question, then noticed his brother's new out fit.

'I understand now why he wanted his other clothes back.' He thought , he then scoffed when the monk knelt in front of Kagome and agreed with the demon slayer's opinion.

He was soon glad to watch Miroku and Inuyasha walk out of the clearing. Because for two men they sure made quiet a ruckus. As Kagome was getting comfortable in her own little space, Sesshomaru sat in a tree that was across from her, so that way he could see every expression she made.

"Hey Kagome," The demon slayer asked after Kagome was done getting comfortable. Kagome looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What was taking you so long? Both times you had been at spring you were gone for a long time .... is something wrong? "

"Oh no, Sango!" Kagome laughed as she waved her hands to emphasize "The first time I was drawing the hot spring for my art class, and the second time" Kagome paused and blushed then quickly shook her head "The second time, my scarf that goes to my uniform came undone and started to drift away and I chased after it and .... well.... slipped."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow as he watched the scene unfold. The that Priestess really believe that she could get away with that lie? Surely the demon slayer could easily read through that.

"I swear Kagome, some times I forget that you are from the future! You can be so clumsy sometimes!" Kagome let out a small frown but Sango laugh got the best of her and soon both were laughing.

'What?' Sesshomaru now had both brows hidden in his white bangs. 'The future...' He paused for a moment and thought about her attire and the one that she was wearing at the moment and all the objects that were held in the enormous yellow bag of hers. 'That actually makes a lot of sense now. It also explains her attitude and the way she places her self. Woman in this time do not fight with their mates and know that they are to follow the orders they are told .... unlike her.'

Once the two women were done laughing. He watch as Kagome went back to her drawing. Her eyes held determination as she held the strange brush in her hand. Sometimes, a small smile would creep on to her pretty pink lips. As she was lost in her own world the small fox child slowly moved over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Wow, Kagome," he exhaled " That looks nothing like the spring we were in! It almost looks like a part of heaven!"

She looked down at the child and smiled and brushed her finger tips through his hair.

"Thanks Shippo, but you really don't mean that do you? I just drew and colored it how it looked to me that's all." She giggle sounded like bells when she laughed at how Shippo shook his head.

"No it looks a lot better! Sango!" Shippo snatch the sketch pad out of Kagome's hand and ran to Sango and stuck the picture in front of her face. "What do you think Sango?! Don't you think it looks like heaven?!" Sango laughed and stilled Shippo from jumping a round.

"You've gotta let me look at it if you want me to agree Shippo." Once Shippo settled down she took the sketch pad from Shippo's tiny finger's and looked at the picture and made a little gasped. "Kagome," Sango breathed, "I have never seen any thing like this before!" She looked up to Kagome and saw her sitting crossed legged and her head down trying very hard to hide her blush. She slowly lifted her head. Her fingers were playing with the ends of her hair as she looked at the growing.

" You -You really think so?" She asked quietly. Sango laughed her head and nodded.

"Um... Kagome?" Kagome looked up to Sango. "May I look at what else you have?" Kagome bit her lower lip but nodded her head giving Sango permission.

Not only Kagome but Sesshomaru watched as Sango slowly went through every page. Sesshomaru already knew what was on every page but he also wanted to know what someone, other than himself thought about Kagome's sketches were. Sango smiled at every picture but frown when she got to the end and looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome, I don't understand." Sango started as she closed the book and handed back to Shippo who returned it to Kagome "All the pictures in her are pots and plants and land . How come you haven't tried to draw people or animals?"

Sesshomaru watched from the trees quietly. He wanted to ask that question to but pride had gotten in the way. Sesshomaru was not a demon to ask, he was the one to get answers or kill what ever got in is way.

"Well I missed that lesson at school and never asked to make it up and I would like to draw somebody but I've always been to embarrassed to ask." Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she placed both sketch pad and brushes back in to bag.

"Would you like to draw me when we get back to the village?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up from her bag and gave Sango a big smile and nodded her head.

"Sure!!" After that both girls began to get ready for bed. Sesshomaru continued to sit as she watched both girls. He never suspected these kind of finding about this mysterious girl called Kagome. Yet, with these answers came questions. Like who was she really? How come he has never seen her smile like the way just did to Inuyasha? If she was from the future, what time did she come from and what kinds of new findings and technology did her time hold. His eyes bore down onto the girl in question as she began to fall asleep.

'Such a strange girl.' Was the conclusion that Sesshomaru came up with as Inuyasha and the monk returned from their bathing. Sesshomaru then got up and left as Inuyasha got into a tree above Kagome.

After Sesshomaru left Inuyasha stiffened and looked into the distance and sniffed his nose.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha whispered as his hand went for his sword. He paused when he heard rustling and looked down at Kagome who was sleeping. He smiled down at her and slowly pulled his hand away from the hilt of his sword. He always believed that she was most beautiful when she was asleep. Her hair was fanned out around her face, her right hand was by her face as the other was over her abdomen. Her face witch was originally on its side slowly turn towards him and her lips slowly separated as she let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha...." She mumbled out.

Hearing that made Inuyasha froze and turned his cheeks red. He then jumped off the tree was in and stood above her. She just called his name. HIS name! Not Koga, Not that kid Hobo but his. As he continued to stare at her face, he slowly let him self kneel to the ground.

'She is so beautiful...' he thought as his head bent down till he was an inch from her lips. 'She wont know, and everyone is a sleep. One little kiss wont hurt.' He froze when she let out a another sigh. Nothing came into his mind , he didn't even move. He just continued to watch her close eyes, praying that they didn't open. Once He was sure he squeezed his eyes shut.

'COME ON INUYASHA!' He screamed to himself 'Its now or never!' He slowly opened his eyes with new determination and closed the gap of their lips.

--------------------------------------------

HA! I know every one has got to hate me right now but I have to end it here ... don't worry Sesshomaru will soon teach that pup Inuyasha to keep his hands off of what is his!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Word count: 3905**

So Here it is! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Her lips were so soft to his. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes to see they were still closed. Then slowly Inuyasha raised his head. When he say Kagome begin to move he quickly leaped into the tree above him. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched her move to her side. After a moment his relief turned to guilt, only a coward would kiss some one he cared about when they were a sleep. Yes, Inuyasha called himself a coward. Ever since the first day his eyes opened to see Kagome he had compared her to Kikyo.

Even though Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, she acted so much differently than the Kikyo he knew when she was alive. Kikyo was always calm and collective. She knew she was the guardian of the shikon jewel but she hated wakening every day remembering her duties. She told Inuyasha once that she felt she was a broken bird chained to inside of her cage. She hated so much of the things that priestesses represented but she was still wanted him to be human. Monks and priestess believed that demons were every sin of human and that their job was to do what ever it took to destroy human's sins.

Kagome she is something completely different. Never once since she had ever been with Inuyasha, wished he was a full demon or full mortal. She wanted Inuyasha to be true to himself. She wanted him to forgive the people that hurt him and his mother when he was a child and prove to them that he was not a monster by fighting for good. She was the light to his life. Inuyasha sighed and looked off to the distance. Why could he never tell her the things that he was thinking now? He hated pushing her away but with the love that Kikyo and himself onced shared, he was not sure of how to deal with love anymore. Inuyasha let out another sigh and looked up at the branches above him.

'If only She knew.'

------------------------------------------------

The Next day, Inuyasha tried his best not to be so close to Kagome. Only because each time he would glance over he would lightly blush and quickly turn away. Kagome had no clue of the kiss but that didn't mean the Inuyasha could easily forget. So, each person kept to themselves as they walked aimlessly hopping for another clue of where Naraku could be.

Every one stopped and looked to Kagome when they heard her let out a slight gasp. Before any one asked Kagome looked to the east.

"To jewel shards are coming this way quickly." She announced. Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome while pulling out his sword.

" Can't that Mangy wolf ever take a hint .... or just drop dead some where?" He growled out.

Miroku set down Kagome's bag and tapped on Sango's shoulder, then the two and Shippo, and Kirara stepped way off to the side to watch their entertainment, as a large tornado soon appeared.

"Kagome, my woman how have yeah been?" Inuyasha heard Koga's voice and turned around and his hand that was holding his sword twitched in anger when he saw Koga hold Kagome in his arms bridal style, and Kagome blushing looking to the side.

"I'm fine Koga but please can you-" Kagome began to ask but stopped when she felt a tug on her wrist. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's face.

"Hey Dumb Wolf!" Inuyasha glared and tugged again on Kagome's wrist. "Put Kagome down and go chase your tail some were." Koga returned Inuyasha's glare with a glare of his own and took a step away from Inuyasha while tightening his hold on Kagome.

"As if, Dog turd." Koga replied "Kagome is my woman and I will only put her down if she or I want to and besides." Koga smirked "Kagome is feeling comfortable being in my arms aren't you?" Koga looked down and gave a wink.

"Well Koga I was gonna ask if you could put me down. I am able to stand on my feet just fine before you got here." Kagome stated. Koga then shrugged his shoulders and set Kagome down to her feet. Inuyasha laughed and pointed at Koga.

"Ha! Looks like Kagome wasn't comfortable in your arms after all flea bag!"

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome calmly called out. When Inuyasha fell face first to the ground Kagome turned and smiled at Koga.

"Was there anything that you wanted Koga?" Kagome asked sweetly. Koga felt a small blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see Kagome that bag of food you gave me a couple weeks ago was really good and some of the men of my tribe were hopping if you had any more and since I haven't checked on my woman for a while I thought I might see you and ask." Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"You could have said something earlier Koga! Let me go look in my bag to see if I have any beef jerky left." Kagome turned and walked over to the others and began to look through her big yellow bag. When Inuyasha was finally able to lifted his head he saw Koga staring out at something. As he got up he looked to see and saw Kagome bent over her bag. Inuyasha's widen when he notice that Kagome's skirt was hitched up and giving a peek of her pink laced tight fitting boxer cut underwear. Inuyasha turned back to see Koga with a blush and a big smirk on his face.

"PERVERT!" Inuyasha ran at Koga with his sword out. Koga turned and saw Inuyasha leap in the air with tetsusaiga over his head. Koga crossed his wrists over his head just in time. He pushed back against Inuyasha then did a back flip and kicked Inuyasha over his head crashing him to the ground as Koga neatly landed both feet on the ground

"Ha!" Koga puffed out his chest and placed his fist hands on his waist. "That'll show Kagome whose the best for her." Koga told himself.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo cried out.

"Kagome are you all right!" Sango yelled out.

"Quick we gotta help her!" Miroku yelled out and ran into the cloud of dust.

Koga stiffened. 'Wait a minute why are the crying out to Kagome?' Slowly turned and waited for the dust to settle down. 'What did I kick Inu-Baka to?' Once the dust settled down Koga froze, his eyes widen as he felt his heart almost stop.

"No." he whispered.

Kagome, who was not paying attention as she looked through her bag now laid in a big dent in the ground, on top of her bag. Inuyasha, laying a couple feet away from her slowly got up rubbing his head.

'What did that bastard throw me in to?' He looked to his side as saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. run to some thing, but what? Inuyasha followed with his eyes and looked across from him and grew stiff. He saw Kagome laying on top of her bag with her arms spread out and head turned to the side. He saw Sango kneel down to her.

"Kagome? Kagome are you all right?" Sango stopped and looked at Kagome's right arm. Her once upper white sleeve of her school uniform started to go into a deep red Her hand started to shake in anger.

"I knew this was bound to happen!" Sango growled to her self. She slowly moved Kagome off of her bag placed her on the ground then quickly pulled out Kagome's medical kit.

"How is she?" Miroku asked as he knelt next to Kagome.

"Her arm is bleeding. I think the bone may be possibly crushed!" Sango announced as she pulled out neosporin and bandages. "We have to stop the bleeding before any demons and can get a good whiff. Miroku, I need you to pick her up. "

Miroku simply nodded his head as he reached for Kagome's good arm, a petite hand grabbed his right wrist. He looked up and saw Sango glaring into his eyes.

"Monk." Sango whispered darkly "I am going to only say this once. If I see you do any thing inappropriate to Kagome. You wont have to worry about that wind tunnel any more because you'll be dead by the time I am through with you. Got it?" Sango tighten the grip she had on his wrist. Miroku quickly nodded his head and slowly turned Kagome over. Sango took out a knife she had hidden in her belt and went for the seam that was at the top of shoulder, and started to cut. Once she was done she slowly pulled down the sleeve and used what was left of it to get as much blood as she could off/ Shippo quickly ran back to the three and saw Kagome's face flinch at the neosporin.

"Sango what do you want me to do about Inuyasha and Koga?" Shippo cried out.

"Tell them to keep the hell away." Sango didn't look up. "If they try anything remind them who hurt Kagome in the first place. Then make them look for a hot spring and have them set up camp. We will find them by Kirara." Shippo quickly nodded his head and raced off to Inuyasha and Koga.

"Sango, dear." Miroku said as he watch Sango try to wrap Kagome's arm. "We need to wake Kagome up." Sango stopped and looked at Miroku questionably.

"Why? What for she is only going to feel pain if she is awake." Sango then turned back to finish her work. When she was done Miroku lifted Kagome bridal style and began to walk.

"We need her to be awake on Kirara and we need her help to decide on what's best for her. Please Sango you've got to wake her up." Miroku replied and stopped and turned so that Sango could walk up to her. Sango began to slowly pat Kagome cheek.

"Kagome .... Kagome..." Sango began to pat harder but didn't get any result.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled into Kagome's ear. Kagome scrunched up her eyes and glared at Sango.

"Your hurting my head." Kagome mumbled. She squinted in pain and looked at her arm as more blood was trailing down to her hand. Her eyes widen and she looked up at Miroku. "M- my arm it hurts so bad! What happened? Were we attacked?!"

"We will explain later Kagome." Miroku glanced down at Kagome and smiled. "Lets just get on Kirara and see if Inuyasha and Koga have found water."

"But my bag it has the jewel shards!"

"I've got it Kagome lets go." Sango pressed and walked to Kirara and helped Miroku place Kagome on Kirara's back. Miroku was about to get on when he felt a tug behind him. He turned and saw Sango holding to his robe glaring at him.

"**I** will sit behind Kagome Monk." Sango pulled Miroku down and sat behind Kagome as Miroku pulled himself back up then took back up to the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, such beautiful flowers!" Rin sighed and fell on to the ground, letting the fragrances of the flower engulf her. She let out a laugh and smiled. "They smell wonderful!" She then closed her eyes as she laid there. When she heard a breaking of a twig she let out a gasp and shot up and looked around her till her eyes fell on to a small demon fox, Shippo.

Shippo stood frozen as he stared at Rin with one hand on a stem of a flower and other holding many different flowers that were not in the patch of flowers they stood in. After finding Inuyasha and Koga and making sure they had set up camp and find a good hot spring, Shippo wanted to get flowers for Kagome to help her feel better. Though he was not planning on finding Sesshomaru's ward.

"What are you doing?" Rin's question almost made Shippo jump but he stayed still and picked the flower that he had his hand on and put them with the rest.

"I'm picking flower's for Kagome." Shippo replied with a shrug.

"You mean that nice lady that is all ways with Lord Inuyasha?" Rin tilted her head to the side as she got up.

"Yeah." Shippo replied as he walked around looking for more flowers. "Inuyasha and Koga got in a fight and Kagome was looking in her bag to get Koga some beef jerky and didn't see when Koga threw Inuyasha in the air. Inuyasha landed on Kagome and hurt her arm pretty badly so I'm getting flowers to help her feel better." At the last sentence Shippo puffed out his chest and held the flowers in the air and his other hand on his hip. Rin giggled and walked up to Shippo who blushed and put the flowers behind his back.

"Can I help you get some flowers then?" Rin smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "I want Kagome to feel better to!" Shippo nodded his head but before he started picking again a loud screech went into the air.

"RIN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jaken's voice came from the distance "LORD SESSHOMARU WILL BE DISPLEASED IF I CANT FIND YOU!" Shippo look over at Rin who was trying hard to control her laughter as she picked some flowers. When she felt Shippo starring at her she looked up and flashed a smile.

"Master Jaken and I are playing hide and seek but he doesn't know that." Rin giggled again when Shippo looked at her in surprise.

Once they could pick all the flowers they could hold. Rin followed Shippo to his camp.

-------------------------------------------------------

Once they got their, Kagome, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango just landed. Miroku got off quickly and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Shippo put down his flowers and raced up to her as Sango helped her off. As soon as Kagome felt her feet on the ground a large fur ball ran into her chest. Trying her best to hold in her pain, Kagome, let out a grunt put her left around Shippo and almost lost her balance when she felt Sango's small strong hand hold her in place.

"Shippo, I'm glad your all right. she looked down at Shippo who had his small arms around her neck and gave him a little squeeze. She looked around and saw Koga and Inuyasha sitting across from each other glaring at one another across the camp fire. Then Kagome notice a bunch of flowers on the ground and more being held by another person. The only thing Kagome could see around the flowers was to little arms around the stems and two small feet beneath them.

"Shippo who did you bring with you?" Kagome asked as she set Shippo on the ground.

"Oh, that's Rin. We saw each other and when I told her about you getting hurt she wanted to help. " Shippo replied. Rin finally set down her flowers when she saw the bandages wrapped around Kagome's arm, she let out a gasp and ran up to her.

"Oh, Lady Kagome," Rin cried out. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's leg and buried her her into Kagome's side "Are you all right? There's blood on the bandages!" She then pulled her head and and stared at in to Kagome's face "You need to sit down!"

Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Its fine I'm about to sit down and don't worry. Sango is helping." Rin released Kagome's legs and followed Kagome and Sango, who stilled held onto Kagome's back, to the fire and sat down next to them. As soon as Kagome was comfortable, Sango went beside her and started to undo the wraps. Sango flinched a little from taking the wraps off her arm.

"Kagome I really think you need to go home." Sango said as she lifted some of her hair. "Your loosing a lot of blood, and I don't know what to do!" Kagome glanced behind her and nodded.

"We need strong sticks to hold my arm in place before we do anything and we need new wraps." Kagome looked down hard at her arm "Right, now I think my powers are the only thing that is helping right now, and I think its only broken." Every one stayed silent as Sango tried clean Kagome's arm. Then Inuyasha growl went through the air. Kagome looked up a little to see Inuyasha standing with his sword out and Koga standing in attack mode.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out "What's wrong."

"Smells like Inuyasha." Koga growled out.

"Its Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin got up and turned around and looked into the darkness of the trees. Slowly from the shadows a tall figure started to walk into the light of the setting sun.

"Rin, why did you leave Jaken?" The figure then stepped into the light and there stood Sesshomaru with Jaken close behind him.

" Well, I was playing hide and seek with Master Jaken and got tired of waiting on him then," Rin smiled and looked over to Shippo who had poked out over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned her head as far as she could to get a good view of Sesshomaru.

"I found my friend Shippo who told me about Lady Kagome getting hurt and decided to see her and make sure she was all right!" Rin giggled and walked up to Sesshomaru till she was two feet away from him and bowed.

"Rin is very sorry to make you worry Lord Sesshomaru." Rin apologized and kept her head bowed as Sesshomaru walked passed her. Inuyasha growled and walked next to Kagome with the end of tetsusaiga pointing at Sesshomaru.

"You stay away from Kagome Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled out.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and stared at Inuyasha for a moment.

"Seeing how you did such a good job taking care of your woman half-breed." Sesshomaru drawled out, he almost smirked when Inuyasha growled. "I think it is her decision whether I 'stay away'."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha then back at Sesshomaru. She reached out and tug on Inuyasha's pant leg.

"Inuyasha, its fine." Kagome pulled her hand away when Inuyasha turned his glare onto her.

"Stay out of this Kagome." Inuyasha whispered loudly "This isn't your decision." Kagome frowned .

"Yeah, mutt-face!" Koga called out "Since you were the one who got her hurt. I think MY woman can decide on who she wants to see."

"Well, she wouldn't be hurt in the first place in you didn't kick me at her ya flea bag!" Inuyasha turned around to glare at Koga. Sesshomaru seeing Inuyasha letting his guard down punched Inuyasha on the side of the head which threw him in to a tree.

"That will keep him quite." Sesshomaru stated he then looked down at Kagome. Sango not paying attention to three idiots took out a water bottle and poured on Kagome's arm getting allot of the dried blood to come off. Kagome flinched put didn't move from her spot.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called out Kagome looked up at him "Let me see the damage that those idiots have done."

"Hey that's my woma-"

"Koga." Kagome growled out. Koga jumped at looked at Kagome who had her hands in fist on her lap.

"I'm not your woman so be quiet and SIT!" Inuyasha cried out in pain as Koga stared at Kagome with wide eyes. Miroku coughed and walked over to him and placed his cursed hand on his shoulder.

"You might want to do as she says." Miroku smiled. Koga looked at Miroku then back to Kagome and quickly sat down. After a moment of silence Sesshomaru walked up next to Sango and waited for her to move but she didn't. Kagome turned a little and looked up at Sango. Slowly she raised her hand up and grabbed Sango's. Sango looked down and saw Kagome's wide beautiful eyes twinkle from the fire.

"Sango, please" Kagome whispered and gave a small tug. "He wont hurt me. I know it."

"But Kagome-"

"Sango its all right." Kagome gave a soft smile then turned back to the fire. Sango turned and glared at Sesshomaru and then let him take her place. He knelt on one knee and gently grabbed hold of her arm.

'She was right about her miko powers helping her. I think its already mending the bone' Sesshomaru took in account as the saw a faint blue glow coming out of the deep cut that was in her arm.

'With out her powers she would have been dead the second that half breed landed on her.' He put his head next to her ear. He almost smirk when he felt a shiver run down her back and heard her heart begin to beat faster.

'She may think I wont kill her but her body is saying the opposite.'

"Miko, I am going to assist you to your wound." Sesshomaru whispered "Do not move." He then pulled his head back then moved down close to the cut. He drew in a small breath of her scent and tried to keep himself calm. Her natural scent of roses and vanilla, seemed to have a mixture of cinnamon from her blood. Then, tired of waiting he slowly stuck out his tongue and began to like the blood. the taste of cinnamon filled his mouth. Kagome's eyes grew wide but she remembered his warning and continued to stay still. Once he was done he stood back up and took a step back. Kagome looked at her arm and slowly moved her fingers. She let out a small gasp and bent her arm then looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you." Kagome got up and gave a small bow. "Oh!" She jumped up in surprise and went to her bag. She pulled out her sketch pad and held it to Sesshomaru with the picture of the spring he saw before.

"Here, I not quite done but I wanted you to see the progress I have made in it and wanted to hear what you had to say." She smiled when he slowly reached for it and looked.

The left side of the picture had a setting sun with the beginnings of orange blue and pink but it only went out to the middle. The right side of the sky was not colored in and had half of a moon and some of the land was erased.

"It looks very different from before." He held it back out to her showing no emotion on his face. Kagome's face blushed a little, she slowly took it back and let her hand slightly grace his and held it to her chest.

"Well, after the first time you looked at it," She spoke softly and looked at the ground. "I felt like changing it by adding some thing new to it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for now. Sorry it took me a while. I was trying to figure out what to do next and have had to reedit some things. I am going to put in more soon as possible. Please tell me how you like it so far and if you have any ideas to add to it please let me know I am always happy to hear what you have to say.

-Sakky-chan 3


End file.
